roblox_scp_foundation_personnelfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. █████ Thompson
NAME: Dr. █████ Thompson SECURITY CLEARANCE: Administrative Staff NATIONALITY: '''American '''AGE: ██ INTELLIGENCE QUOTIENT: 141 PERSONALITY TYPE: ISFP-T OCCUPATION(S): Current Security Director, Head Researcher, Special Junior Agent , Special agent in the Intelligence Agency, Administrative Personnel, LOCATION(S): Site-79, Site-24, Site-25 PREVIOUS LOCATION(S): REDACTED STATUS: Active _____________________________________________________________________________________ HISTORY: Dr. Thompson was recruited into the foundation after being found in 106’s corrosive matter. Dr. Thompson was to be placed as termination however due to the fact that Dr.Thompson showed intelligence of the foundation, he was kept. Dr. Thompson was able to use weapons very well and was placed into the Security Department. His skill for weapons made Dr. Thompson excel within the Security Department and later became the Director. Dr. Thompson also shown intelligence for SCPs and assisted on a few expeditions. This made Dr. Thompson excel onto Head Researcher. After succeeding within the foundation, Dr. Thompson received the Administrative position and is currently holding the Level-5 Position after assistance from Agent Colms and Agent Soni. Dr. Thompson is a kind person and calm person during most situations, mostly around his friends. However Thompson is undergoing extreme amounts of anxiety, paranoia and a few mental breakdowns. After multiple examinations it is unclear why Thompson’s anxiety, paranoia and mental breakdowns occur but it’s theorized it mostly occurs when Thompson is alone in any area. PROFILE: Dr. Thompson has been in the foundation for around ██ years. Thompson has been in multiple containment breaches and C.I raids. Dr. Thompson is also frequently receiving Memetic-related dreams. He states its usually based around a clown. Dr. Thompson has shown extreme amounts of anxiety, stress, paranoia and mental breakdowns within the foundation. When Dr.Thompson was first recruited, he spent most of his time alone. Dr. Thompson is also hostile when his mental breakdowns occur and when this happens, security units are called to calm Dr. Thompson down. Doctor Thompson has witnessed Doctor Colms retire from the foundation. Thompson wishes Colms a goodbye. May he live on in our hearts. Doctor Thompson has witnessed Agent Soni retire from the foundation. Thompson wishes Soni a goodbye. May he live on in our hearts. THE LONELINESS IS UNBEARABLE _____________________________________________________________________________________ NOTES: “I hereby request that Dr.Thompson should not spend long extended hours alone. Just earlier he had his mental breakdowns and attacked Dr. Soni and Colms. We’re gonna need to keep an eye on him.. - ████ _ ████████ "Dr. Thompson was found in an empty room, panicking and stating that he terminated the administrator. He was hyperventilating, crying and having more of his mental breakdowns. It took three of the Security to calm him down. We knew he was sleeping and he was under memetics. We aren't sure how but just keep watching him." - ████ _ ████████ Dr. Thompson has requested not to be near or view SCP-249 at all times. It is also now noted that Dr. Thompson is currently under going depression and has ceased to speak with anyone, spend more time alone and sob randomly. However, this action has caused Dr. Thompson's anxiety and stress to rise more often and during this, Dr. Thompson has had more frequent mental breakdowns. "All symptoms and mental breakdowns, attacks etc have suddenly stopped. I'm guessing this new type of treatment worked for him." - ██-█ Category:Player Character